thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 22
The twenty-second season '''(going under the name '''Big World! Big Adventures!) of Thomas & Friends is expected to be released in 2018 on Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Oliver * Emily * Spencer * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Shane * Yong Bao * Nia * Diesel * Mavis * The Mainland Diesels * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Trucks * Rocky * Jerome and Judy * Bradford * Winston * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Jack (cameo) * Alfie (cameo) * Oliver (The Pack) (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) Characters Introduced * Rebecca * Hong-Mei * The Australian Airplane * The India Railway Controller * Queenie * Ulysses * Ziggy * Emmett * Xavier * Neil * Godred * Ernest * Wilfred * Culdee * Lord Harry * Catherine * Alaric * Eric * Bear * D199 Returning characters * BoCo * Elizabeth * George * Derek * The Diesel * Neville * Smudger * Stepney * S.C. Ruffey * Molly * Buster * Kelly * Isobella * Nelson * Ned * Byron * Patrick * Arthur * Fergus * Murdoch * Bulstrode Episodes # Philip and BoCo # James Lucky Day # Come on Daisy # BoCo's New Driver # A Bad Day for Gordon # Danger Points # Rings a Bell # Nia Pulls the Express # Devil's Back # Mountain Engine # Percy's Discovery # Smudger Returns # Bad Look-Out # A Happy Day for Trevor # The Big Accident # Elizabeth's Nightmare # The Diesel Comes Down # Emmett the Railbus # Emmett and the Eels # Rusty and Stepney # Crosspatch # Marion's Tortoise # Super Rescue # Ashima Comes Back # Grumpy George # S.C. Ruffey V.S. Bradford # Edward and the Zebra # Max or Monty # Ashima's Surprise # Special Christmas Letters # Daniel and the Christmas Rescue # The Christmas Carol # Gina's Letters # Philip's Christmas Race # Ashima the Number 15 Engine # Gone with the Fog # Thomas and Neville # Max and Monty of the Uploading Dumping Rocks # Catch of the Day # Rebecca and the Flying Kipper # Nia Pulls the Mailer # The Chinese Visit # Edward and the Express # The New Great Western Engines # More Busier Then Ever Before # More Numbers # Runaway Rheneas # Thomas in China # Thomas in India # Thomas in Africa # Thomas in Australia # Henry and Philip # Ashima and Jasiri # Rebecca's Special # Nia and the Coaches # Ashima's Paints Blue # A Even Steam Team # The New Steam Team # Luke's Lucky Day # Yong Bao Comes to Sodor # Jasiri Chase and Ming-Ming # Ashima's Number 7 # The Return of Flying Scotsman # Down by the Docks # Harvey in the Pipe # We Need More Engines # Scotsman Helps Out # Naughty James # Slow Down Emily # Percy is Late # Mixed up Green Engines # Diesel's Mud Muddle # Salty's Halloween # Emily’s Halloween Party Special # Nia's First Halloween # Ashima's New Pink Bow # The Jack O'Lantern Express # Edward and Henry Come Back Home # Twenty Engines in the Sheds # Rex Confesses Christmas # Ice Tracks # Rebecca Moves In # A Cold White Christmas # Carlos's Number 1 # Frieda's Number 2 # Oliver's Big Mistake # Snow Storm # Gordon's Gift # Ashima Returns for Christmas # James' New Job # Edward Henry and Toby At Home # Sodor Snow Day # Pinky's New Year Day # Oliver and Arthur # Fergus Helps Out # Skarloey Gets It Wrong # Philip and the Rules # No Help Like Timothy # Frank and Jock Break The Rules # Steam Team To The Rescue!